Rose's Thorn
by Obscura-Zero
Summary: Akira has been having sex with unnamed guys to get Shiki's attention. When he finally gets it, what will come out of it? Pleasure, pain or both? Based off the slut Akira ending of Togainu no Chi, ShikixAkira. Rated M for sexual content.


**Rose's Thorn**

The bed sheets were soft and messed up almost every 5 minutes. It was always the same, he would disappear, come back for sex and then disappear again. It was such a regular thing but then again… Akira never got bored of it, it was always at least a little bit of fun and he loved having fun every single day. He just had sex with some unnamed guy today, which provided a way to pass the time, but there was really only one person Akira preferred to be with most of all.

Soon, loud and heavy footsteps entered through the hallway as the young male sat up in his white shirt, with a wide eyed expression and immediately put his blue eyes on the door, waiting for any sign of movement. Akira could hear the footsteps coming closer until he heard them stop at the door. Was it one of the guys from the castle? Or was it who he thought it was? As the door opened slowly, he rose up from the bed and stood on the floor, buttoning his shirt up quick as he smiled when Akira saw him. Shiki had come back to see him, those red eyes staring at him, what seemed like forever.

"Welcome back… Shiki."

"So… who was it this time?"

"I'm not telling… you're gonna have to get it out of me."

Akira ran back to the bed and slammed himself down, in much more of a playful mood now that his lover had come back. He looked at him again and motioned for him to come sit down. As Shiki walked towards him he sat down then reclined back on the pillows as Akira got on top of him sitting on his lap.

"Now do you wanna tell me who it was?"

"Nope, sorry…"

"Then how about only staying faithful to me?"

"But it's your fault you left me alone. I hate you sometimes."

"How cruel of you…"

Akira was always in a playful mood like this whenever Shiki came back, he was alone almost all the time and hardly got to spend any time with his lover. But whenever they did get to, it was only for a few minutes anyway. But no matter how long, Akira was always glad the one he liked so much was coming back for today. They usually never did anything until a few minutes later, but Shiki always liked to take a good glimpse at his cute and sexy Akira before doing anything.

"What are you frowning about now?"

"Are you gonna leave again? If you are…for how long? When are you gonna come back?"

"Are you that impatient? Is that why you slept with that guy? Is it that desirable?"

"Well… they pass the time… but no one can compare to you."

"Are you so sure about that?"

Akira smiled softly in his usual shirt, licking his lips in desire and appeal. He loved being with Shiki most of all, and he spoke the truth, nobody else could compare to him. Using one gentle motion of his hand, Akira started to slip his huge white shirt off with that same smile and was soon uncovered as he could be. Shiki couldn't help but smirk at his uncovered body, intrigued by how much Akira wanted him.

"You really are so insatiable…"

"Is that a compliment?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Akira had forgotten that he had felt Shiki's hand tracing his legs than to his inner thigh. His touch felt so freezing cold yet it was soothing as well. He couldn't help but let out a soft moan from his touch, so cold and so rough yet calming. Shiki couldn't help but smile sadistically at Akira's noise from his mouth, a sound meant that he was enjoying it.

"You like that don't you?"

"I… I d-do…"

Akira was able to get the words out, but because Shiki's touch was so cold and calming, it made him struggle to get them out. The coldness of his skin didn't do much and all it did was rise his body temperature and it soon went from calming to stimulating. Akira's gaze in his eyes went from calm to aroused, a small blush forming on his face as Shiki kept touching him on his inner thigh. He had to ask for it now, or else he wouldn't be able to really enjoy their time together.

"P-please… low... er…"

"That's your favorite spot isn't it?"

"Y-yes…"

Shiki smirked at Akira's aroused face and pulled him closer that way he could get a clear look at his face when his touch came lower to his body. Soon, the other felt a tip of a finger at his entrance and he tried so hard to keep his noise in, but the noise won as a more intense and clearer moan came from Akira's mouth. Shiki wondered why the other tried to keep it to himself, but that wasn't important right now. What was important was that the other tried to get as much pleasure as possible.

Soon, a cold, almost freezing pressure entered Akira's body, causing him to start sweating intensely. The heat from his body and the coldness from Shiki's skin clashed inside, creating a pleasurable feeling for Akira. He started to place his hand over where the other's was and looked at him, enjoying the pleasure.

"D-deeper…"

Pushing his finger in a little deeper, Akira couldn't hold it back and let out a loud moan. It was very clear to Shiki, almost like music to his ears. He pulled the other a little closer and licked the shell of his ear, like asking he wanted more sweet sounds out of his mouth. If there was one thing Akira didn't like, it was when Shiki teased him all the time. He wished sometimes, he would just give him what he wanted.

Akira could remember and feel every single sensation going through his body, whenever Shiki would come to him and he would give him pleasure. It was like a very sharp piercing of a rose's thorn that would also be stuck to him and usually, whenever something was stuck in the skin, it would swell and welcome the thorn to its body. That's what it felt like inside of Akira: a thorn giving its pleasure to him, who was Shiki. The cold of the wet thorn that was covered with blood, and the heat of the body welcoming it… Akira couldn't take it anymore, he wanted more… than he ever did.

"Don't… tease m-me…"

"Don't you want to be?"

"Hurry… please…"

"So impatient… yet so desirable…"

Shiki took out his finger and placed it in Akira's mouth, allowing him to suck on it. He kept sucking for a few minutes or so, savoring his own taste and enjoying it. He then licked the index finger that was inside him a few times to finish that taste so he could prepare himself. As he finished, Shiki then turned Akira around so they faced each other and pushed into him. Another loud moan, which was like a scream, could be heard from the room. But the scream was more likely of pleasure than of pain, which brought a smile to Shiki.

"Don't you like this? Isn't it what you wanted?"

Akira couldn't answer, the pleasure was too much for him to answer, to have Shiki inside him was too much. He couldn't but shake and tremble from everything, all those feelings and sensations running through him. Akira was filled up to the brink, almost ready to explode from it all as he held tight to the sheets of the bed trying to keep it in for just a little longer. But he couldn't as he released all his pleasure in one go and screamed out loud.

Panting heavily and exhausted, Akira looked at Shiki finally getting what he wanted and smiled softly, liking what he had just experienced. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck, still breathing heavily.

"Lust is your weakness… isn't it?"

"Y-yeah… do you have to go now?"

Shiki just smirked as he set Akira back down on the bed and got ready to go for another killing spree as he grabbed his sword. The other on the bed got dressed in his huge white shirt and buttoned up, but Akira kept thinking he wouldn't like it when Shiki would be gone for so long. He waited for his response before he walked out, hoping he would say anything as he lay back down on the bed to get some rest hopefully.

Akira was already getting impatient at when Shiki would come back to see him, even though he hadn't left yet. He was his personal play thing now and forever, and he wanted to keep it that way. He was sure Shiki wanted to as well, as he made sure that no one would touch him again, killing whoever Akira slept with. Before he left, he turned back to his play thing on the bed, who was smiling at him.

"Be a good boy, and I'll come back earlier."

"You're lying aren't you?"

Shiki just smirked at him and left the room, closing the door. He was such a tease to Akira all the time. But if there was one thing Akira knew: he would come back to see him eventually and when he did, he would be waiting for Shiki.

**THE END**


End file.
